


Snapchat

by aebirdie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Girlfriend, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel, Closeted Castiel, Dean Comes Out, Dean struggles with his sexuality, Embarrassed Dean, F/F, F/M, First Time Bottom Dean, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Nudes, Practice Kissing, Smut, Snapchat, Someone stop me, Swim Team, Top Castiel, Top Dean, cas is shocked, handjobs, mad girlfriend Lisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aebirdie/pseuds/aebirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2017. Senior year. Dean Winchester struggles with his sexuality, while being the captain of the swim team. And having Lisa Braeden, the hottest girl in school, and the biggest homophobe, at his side. Along with the rest of his swim team, Dean wrestles the ups and downs of his last year of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean entered the boys locker room, grabbing his towel from the green locker labeled "Captain". "Hey Dean, how was practice?" Sam called as he left the locker room with the rest of the JV football team.

"Alright," Dean answered as he ruffled his hair with his towel. Sam was already out the door. _So proud of the kid,_ Dean thought. It was only Sam's freshman year, and he was already getting attention, from the girls and the varsity coach alike. Although he wouldn't admit it, Sam had the biggest crush on his best friend, Jessica Moore. Shaking water out of his ear. Dean listened in on his teammates conversation.

"So Cas, you got a girl yet?" Benny and Garth elbowed Castiel. "Didn't you have a fling with Meg Masters?"

"That was awhile ago, and she cheated on me with Gordan. Twice." Cas pointed out. Gordan was the varsity football team captain, and he and Dean didn't like each other. At all.

"She wants you back, right?" Garth broke in. "She's hot, man. In that cheerleader uniform, dancin' round the football field. I say go for it."

"You know what the girls say about Castiel?" Kevin Tran joined the other seniors surrounding Deans locker..

"How would you know what the girls say about Cas?" Dean interjected.

"I helped Ruby clean up after her winter party," Kevin shrugged, nonchalant. 

"You hit that?" Benny asked, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Not at that party. Don't touch a girl if she's tipsy." Kevin responded. Dean respected Kevin for saying that. Not a lot of guys could resist a drunk chick.

"Let's not talk about what the girls say about me," Cas closed his locker-it was right next to Deans-and grabbed his bag, obviously annoyed. Dean followed his best friend to the Impala Dean's dad gave him as a late birthday present. Cas got in the passenger side and shut the door, a little too loudly. Dean could imagine the noise of the slammed car door echoing throughout the senior parking lot.

"Whats up, Cas?" Dean broke the silence on the way to the Novak's home. 

"I'm just so sick of those boys thinking they can get away with saying anything." Cas rested his elbow on the windowsill, letting his arm hang out of the Impala. "And the way they talk about Ruby and Meg. Like it's okay to slut shame them." Cas finished his rant.

"It'll be okay. Almost done with high school. Maybe we'll be roommates after college. Adopt ten cats." Dean joked, itching to put his hand on Cas's thigh like he could do with Lisa, his girlfriend. Dean realized that his hand was nearing the other boy, and he quickly put it on the steering wheel. Like that would help.

Dean pulled the car into the paved driveway and parked. He grabbed his bag from the trunk, as did Cas. Their hands touched, and all Dean could think about was ninth grade.

 

It was one of the nights Dean spent at Castiel's house, and he was nervous. They were both freshman, having known each other since preschool.

_So, whats new, Dean?_ Cas asked the blonde. Dean scooted over on the bed so that Cas could lay down next to him.

_Ruby asked me if I wanted to hang out at her house on_ Saturday. Dean turned to his best friend. _What if she kisses me?_

_You've never kissed anyone?_ Castiel responded.

_Neither have you._ Dean had pointed out. _Anyway, I don't know how to kiss girls. If I do something wrong she'll tell everyone that I can't kiss._

_You could practice._ Cas was barely holding his eyes open.

_With what? I'm not pillow kisser._ Dean had replied, secretly wishing that he and Cas could practice.

_With me, assbutt. Girls do it all the time, why can't boys?_ Cas shrugged, his heart racing. _Whats the big deal?_

Taking a leap of faith, Dean pressed his lips to Cas's warm ones.

 

"Dean," Castiel snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face, jogging him from his memory of his first kiss. "We going to my room or what?"

"Right behind you," Dean desperately wanted to lace Cas's fingers with his own, but he held himself back.

Cas gracefully sat on his bed, patting the comforter beside him. Dean shut the door and grabbed his English homework and began to write down the verbs. His phone buzzed, a snap from Lisa. It was a picture of her posing in black, lacy panties and no top, captioned "Pics?"

"Cas, I gotta leak." He went into the bathroom across the hall and pulled his shirt up so the camera could have a full view of his abs and V-line. Placing his shirt between his teeth, Dean made his jeans sag so that Lisa could almost see the start of his pubes, and snapped a pic. Like always, he selected Cas as the person he was sending it too-Cas was at the top of the "bestfriends" list-but deselected his name and chose Lisa's name instead. At least that's what he thought he did. After pressing send, he slid his phone into his back pocket. He heard Cas's phone chime. _Oh no._ Dean peeked into the room and saw that Cas had already opened his snap.

"Dean, whats this?" Cas held out his phone, the snapchat timer counting down. Dean slinked into the room, embarrassed. "Dean, is there something you want to say?" Cas cocked his head in his cute little way that made butterflies fly around in Dean's stomach.

_Yes, actually. Guess what! I've been in love with you since seventh grade, and I'm also bisexual! And I really want to press my lips to yours again like we did in ninth grade._ Dean thought.

Cas stood up, and grabbed Deans hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's warm hand was holding Dean's chilly one, and both boys shivered. "Dean?" Cas murmured. 

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean wanted to kiss the other boy desperately, and run his fingers through the other boys chlorine-ruined hair.

"What about Lisa?" Cas was close to Dean's neck now, his lips almost touching the tanned skin. 

"What about her?" Dean let go of Cas's hand and rested his fingers on the other boy's waist, drumming them to the beat in his head. 

"She's my friend, and I don't want to be the person you cheated on her with." Castiel's breath tickled Deans neck. "You don't know how hard it's been for me. Those pictures you would send me, meant for _her._ " Cas practically spat the last few words, and Dean winced. If Dean leaned in one more centimeter, Cas's lips would be on his body. 

"I want you," Dean leaned in closer to the dark-haired boy. "So much. Cas, _please..._ " 

Cas hadn't expected Dean to beg him. Cas's dick perked with interest, and he groaned against Dean's neck. Suddenly, Dean's lips met his own. He tasted like chocolate and a trace of alcohol, how he tasted in ninth grade that night they had kissed. Dean's tongue slid into Castiel's mouth, and the blonde boy groaned.

Kissing Cas was was different from kissing Lisa. Lisa kissed hurriedly, while Cas took his time, exploring Dean's mouth with his tongue. Their kisses grew deeper, Castiel's hand sliding under Deans shirt. The dark-haired boy grabbed the soft material and ripped it off of Dean. "Dude," Dean gasped. "That was my nicest shirt."

"Too bad," Tearing off his shirt, Cas pushed Dean onto the bed. Cas laid himself on top of his best friend, letting his hands wander all over Dean's muscled chest. Dean was breathing hard, letting out a breathy moan when Cas kissed his neck. Cas stopped abruptly, and laid down so that Dean and he were cuddling. The blonde traced patterns into the muscles on Castiel's back. Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's dark hair absentmindedly. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that you're okay with me not wanting to do.... _things_ until you and Lisa break up?"

"Course, Cas." Both boys fell asleep, not hearing someones car pull up to the Novak house.

"DEAN?" Lisa yelled as she slammed the door, waking both shirtless boys up.

"Lisa?" Dean shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Dean, are you cheating on me?" Lisa pointed her finger in Deans face.

"No." _Yes._ "Why would I cheat on you? I love you." _Lies. Horrible, dirty lies._

"Good, because being gay is disgusting." Lisa spat.

"You know what, Lisa? I'm so sick of your homophobic bullshit. We're done. We should've been done a while ago." Dean was furious with her. Lisa rolled her eyes, yelling as she went. Dean didn't care. All he cared about was Cas.

Dean waited until he heard her car drive away and turned on his side to face his best friend. "Cas?" He whispered.

"Wow. You broke up with her," Cas kissed his forehead. "That was kind of hot, actually."

"Maybe I should dump people in front of you more often," Dean teased. 

"My dads going to be home soon, my brother too." Cas murmured.

"We could go to Couples Cliff. No one goes there on Fridays." Dean tickled Cas's ear with his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, sorry, I've been loaded down with school, family, potential girlfriend, etc.

Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel nervously, and Cas could clearly see that the other boy was tense. The boys passed the small grocery store on the side of the curvy rode, and began driving up the mountain. Cas remembered his first boyfriend, Raphael, who took him up here. God, he was thinking about his ex-boyfriend while in the car with the boy he had loved since eighth grade. Dean was the reason he and Raphael had broken up. If there was a reason for the mess that was his life, it would be Dean, the blonde-haired, green-eyed boy who occasionally sang along to Taylor Swift and wore panties for Lisa. And _liked_ them. The boy who ate all of the pies Cas baked for the people on the swim team, the boy who kissed him first. The boy he was in love with.

Dean glanced at Cas, a smile ghosting his lips. "Cas, we're almost there." He nearly whispered, not wanting to disturb Cas from his daydream. _Man, I cannot_ stop _thinking about him._ Dean thought to himself.

"It's hot when you whisper to me, Dean, but I can barely hear you," Cas teased him, grabbing his hand and kissing the top of it. Dean smiled at him, the smile usually reserved for pie. It was a beautiful smile, and Cas fell a little bit more in love.

The boys drove on, Cas still holding Dean's hand, now in his lap, Castiel's long legs crossed Indian-style. Dean nearly passed the place, wanting to just drive with his best friend, hell to just hang out with him and hold hands like a normal couple. Dean hadn't wanted anything more than to be with Cas.

He made a sharp turn, Cas nearly flying out the open window. "Here," Dean pointed out lamely.

"Understood," Cas turned to him, a grin on the dark-haired boy's sweet face.

They were parked at the best spot, the view of the ocean an amazing sight. No one else was there, usually couples came around midnight, so no one could hear their moans. Once Dean had made the mistake of bringing Sammy up here. The poor kid was nearly traumatized. Dean chuckled, not realizing that Cas was sitting next to him for a moment.

Cas knew only two things that could make Dean laugh, himself and Sam, the youngest Winchester. "Sam?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. One time I brought him up here round midnight," Dean laughed, "nearly scarred him for life." Dean frowned for a moment. "You already knew that because I've already told you, huh?"

"Dean, you tell me everything. Oh course I knew," Castiel teased his best friend. Dean rolled his eyes at him, and Cas cracked up.

"You are such a tease, Castiel Novak," Dean declared.

"How would you know? Haven't even fucked you yet." Cas replied nonchalantly, as if he was discussing the main set at swim practice. Dean's face went white, and Cas kissed his cheek, barely a kiss because Cas was smiling too much. "Don't worry, Dean," he murmured. "Maybe you'll like teasing." Cas kissed behind Dean's ear.

"You can be such a shithead sometimes," Dean looked into Castiel's endless blue eyes.

"You know you love it, baby," Cas grinned, touching his head to Dean's.

 _He called me_ baby. Dean nearly squealed like a schoolgirl being kissed on the cheek by her first boyfriend. "Cas, is it okay if we don't do it here?" Dean questioned the dark-haired boy. God, what was he saying? He wanted it to be special or something girly like that. Dean Winchester didn't do girly. He had fucked Lisa until she had passed out, of goodness sake. But Cas was....different. He didn't want to screw this up for the both of them.

"Course, Dean." Cas trailed kisses down Dean's jawline. "I'd rather it be special. We can do other things besides me fucking you in the ass." There Cas went again with saying things so bluntly. Dean loved it. "Cas spread his fingers along Dean's V-line, sending tingles throughout his tanned skin.

"Like what?" Dean arched his neck as Cas sucked lightly on the sensitive skin there.

"You want me to talk to you?" Cas whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean nearly whimpered from _need._ He simply nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Well first, I would kiss your neck for so long you would be begging for it." Castiel's deep voice could've sent Dean into an orgasm alone. Cas bit his lip. "I would slowly take off your shirt, inch by slow inch. God, you would look gorgeous against my white sheets, your tanned skin so kissable." Castiel's erection was slowly grinding against Dean's, the boys tangled up in the backseat. Dean groaned into the soft fabric of Castiel's shirt. "Then," Cas gasped and managed to continue humping his best friend, "I would kiss your chest, lingering at your nipples. I would trace your V-line with my mouth and tongue," Cas moaned into Dean's ear. "I would tease you with my tongue, licking around your dick but never touching it. It would be so hot, babe. You moaning and begging me to take you in my mouth. I would slide a finger into you, teasing your prostate with my long fingers." Deans dick throbbed with pleasure. Whatever Cas was doing, it felt amazing. 

"Go...go on," Dean pulled Castiel in for a messy, hot kiss, begging to hear more. 

"Once you were ready, I would slide into you, slowly, your sweet ass throbbing around my dick. I would make you come untouched just by hitting your prostate so fast Dean, it'll be so hot." Cas groaned, tearing off his jeans. He began stroking, little gasps coming out of his mouth. "Dean, I'm gonna.." Cas moaned, and Dean took him in his mouth, Cas coming down his throat. Dean went to grab a towel, his own dick so hard it hurt. He methodically cleaned his car, Cas suddenly in front of him. 

"Need some help there, Dean?" Cas smiled and slid Dean's jeans off of his hips. "It's only fair I swallow you, since you did it to me," Cas licked a stripe up Dean's shaft, teasing him with his warm lips. Suddenly Cas pulled his mouth off, jerking Dean's dick better than anyone had ever done. "Just tell me when you're gonna come, baby," Cas sexily whispered into his lovers ear. 

"Soon, Cas, God, you're so good," Dean thrusted into Castiel's warm hand, watching as Cas took Dean in his mouth, deepthroating him in one go. Dean's come shot down Castiel's throat, Cas swallowing it all. Dean came off the high of his orgasm with a groan. cleaning himself the best he could with the already damp towel. He threw the towel into the nearest trash can, not wanting to explain about it. _Guess what Dad, I dry humped my best friend and swallowed his come! Aren't you proud?_

Th boys drove down the mountain, both smiling as they joked and laughed on the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really really late sorry, I'll try to update it more regularly. Here you go lovelies!

"Dean. Why do you need both ranch and ketchup on your burger?" Cas looked at the other boys meal. 

"Protein." Dean responded, lightly pushing Cas with his shoulder. 

"Ranch isn't a protein."

"Well, in some countries..."

"What countries?"

"Uh...The one in the 'A' of the Atlantic Ocean."

"From _Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs?_ Not even a place, Dean." Cas looked at his friend, lost in thought. _What if he kisses me? I would love to kiss him, he's very very cute but then everyone in this crap school would know but Charlie and Anna and Jo know because we were talking about dating and_...

"Cas? You with me, buddy?" Dean asked him.

"I'm right here, Dean." Cas looked at the blonde boy, noticing how the sun hit his green eyes just right and how well his shirt fit him.

"Hey, Dean." Someone slammed their tray across the table, and both boys looked up to see Lisa. "Listen, I can't sit with those two faggots at the table," Lisa gestured to Charlie and Jo, "and none of the other people wanted to move with me, so I'm sitting here. And everyone knows that we'll be back together by the end of the week, so just ask me to be your girlfriend again to get it over with." 

"If you can't handle people who like the same gender, then I think you should go." Dean stared Lisa down.

"Dean, get over yourself." Lisa was pissed now.

"Lisa, I'm bisexual, and you need to get the hell away from me before I call the police." Dean snapped.

"Bisexual isn't a thing, Dean. You like girls." Lisa was fuming. If this had been a cartoon, smoke would've been pouring out of her ears.

"No Lisa, I like girls and guys. Right now, you're the person that I _don't_ like."

"I'm going to tell everyone that the captain of the swim team is convinced that he likes guys, or whatever, and your life will be ruined. What'll your parents think? I'll write in into the school paper. I'll paste flyers all around school. I'll shout it from the rooftops that Dean likes dick and vagina! You're over, Dean Winchester." Lisa stomped away.

"Isn't 'I'll shout it from the rooftops' a happy phrase?" Cas joked, but Dean's eyes were still troubled.

"What am I going to do, Cas?" Dean's voice was shaky. "Oh God, my Dad...he'll kill me." Dean stood suddenly, and chased after Lisa.

Cas sighed, and stood up to go sit with Charlie, Jo, and the rest of the swim team, along with Anna and some of the cheerleaders.

"Hiya, Cas. Did ya hear about the happy couple?" Benny waved his fork towards Charlie and Jo.

"I'm so happy for you guys. We've all been getting a little sick of the constant flirting," Andrea joked, but her eyes were on Cas. 

"Where's Dean?" Garth asked.

"Chased after Lisa." Kevin wrinkled his nose. "That girl is no good for him."

"Dean didn't love her," Benny informed the group. "He said that he's been in love with someone since seventh grade, and it ain't Lisa."

Charlie glanced at Cas. "Who?" She asked.

"He wouldn't tell me. I'm sure he told our dear Castiel, though." Benny teased.

"Who is it, Cas?" Kevin leaned across the table, as if Cas was going to say some girls name very, very quietly. _Well,_ Kev, _I was hoping it was me._

"I dunno," Cas shrugged. "Never told me about some girl from seventh grade."

The boys launched into a different conversation, and the bell rang. "Bye, guys." Cas called.

"Wait, Cas, we'll walk you," Charlie dragged Jo and Anna behind her. "Castiel Novak. You are hiding something." She announced.

"Babe, you are such a drama queen," Jo rolled her eyes. "Cas, what happened?"

"Dean,he, uh, told Lisa to go away and she kind of threatened to ruin his whole high school experience and then he chased after her and that is basically the Great Romance of my life." Cas sighed. "My almost-boyfriend chases after his abusive girlfriend and leaves me to pick up the messy pieces."

No one spoke for a few minutes. Cas assumed that the girls were thinking of something to say, but then he walked straight into the one and only Dean Winchester. "Hey, Cas, can I talk to you?" Dean asked.

Cas turned around,and the girls were encouraging him as they walked to their math class. "Sure, Dean, whats up?"

"Come with me," Dean pulled on Castiel's shirt, out to the senior parking lot, where they got into the Impala. 

"What is it, Dean?" Cas looked at his best friend worriedly.

"We can't be together, Cas." Dean had tears in his eyes. "I'm with Lisa, and.."

"Of course you're with her, Dean. Hero gets the girl, after all." Cas tried to hold back the waterworks.

"I'm taking her to homecoming, next week." Dean rested his hand on Cas's shoulder, but pulled back before Cas could smack it away.

"That is what boyfriends and girlfriends do, Dean."

"You're cool with this?"

"Whatever Dean. Just take me home."

 

"Charlie, I'm an idiot," Cas whispered into the phone.

"I'll be right there, Cas."

Cas waited a few minutes for the next question.

"Is this a bring-Jo-and-Anna situation?"

"Yes. Hurry up." Cas waited for Charlies knock, pacing in front of the door.

"Little brother, what's up?" Gabe watched Cas from the couch.

"Dean-fucking-Winchester screwed me over," Cas felt like yelling, but he didn't want to shatter any windows, or anything. The doorbell rang.

"Bedroom. Now." Charlie, Jo and Anna strode in.

"Dang, Cas, you're a busy man," Gabe laughed.

"I'm gay, you uncooked piece of pasta." Cas followed the girls.

"Holy shit," Cas heard Gabe mutter under his breath.

"Cas, what happened," Anna demanded.

"He said that we couldn't be together. He's taking Lisa to homecoming." Cas was lying on the bed, the girls circling around him like therapists.

"Oh, honey." Jo ran her fingers through his dark brown hair.

"What are you going to do?" Charlie laid down next to him.

"I don't know," Cas sighed.

"You can't just lie around and complain, Cas," Anna spoke up. "You have to do something about this."

"Do you guys think that Dean's been in love with Cas since seventh grade?" Jo asked excitedly. 

"Of course it's Cas," Charlie answered her girlfriend. "The way that they look at each other, man, I don't know about you guys, but that's love to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of the chapter because I'm needy. Also, I apologize.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late I sincerely apologize. Also, there are mentions of abuse and past abuse in this chapter, just as a heads up.

Anna Milton and Andrea Kormos waved at Dean as they walked to their class. He felt sick. Not stomach-sick, heartache-sick. Like a piece of him was missing, a piece that held a boy with blue eyes and waves of tossed hair. God dammit, Dean Winchester's safety walls were shattered by one Castiel Novak. The very thought made Dean want to laugh, scream, cry, and jump into Cas's toned arms at the same time. He remembered what Cas had said when Dean had basically dumped him in the Impala. _Hero gets the girl, after all._

"Dean," Lisa approached him, "We need to start planning our homecoming outfits."

"Outfits?" Dean had zoned out, like all the other times Lisa had blabbed on and on about the dance.

"The theme," she grabbed his arm roughly, "is black and white. Find a suit or something, I don't care. Black and white, Dean. Can you keep this information in that thick skull of yours?"

"Okay, I got it, Lisa. Black and white." Dean nodded.

"Yeah, whatever, Dean," Lisa muttered. 

"See you at lunch," Dean turned back to the library, heading for his study hall group.

"Are you sure you aren't going to go fuck someone behind my back?" Lisa's eyes blazed with fury. "Come over after school, Dean. We need to talk."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, remembering the bruises from the last "talk". "Lisa, I have study hall. Do you want me to show you my schedule as proof?" Dean asked.

"God, why do I even try?" Lisa stomped away. "Why do you treat me like crap?" She cried.

Dean thought about their fight in study hall, and felt really bad. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, and he never wanted to hurt Lisa. Heck, she was one of the nicest people he knew! Hell, one of the nicest people in the school, besides what all of her ex-boyfriends had warned him about her. Why would Lisa want to hurt him? He was the bad guy, for arguing with her so much, he was the jealous one, she had said. No matter what they had been through, Dean had always believed Lisa. He had believed Lisa when she had said that Charlie was into him, even when she came out as a lesbian sophomore year. It was the way that they had worked throughout their relationship, having dated for a year and a half now. 

Dean watched the clock, nervously waiting for lunch, when he would have to see Cas, talk to Cas, and not pretend that things weren't totally awkward between them. Personally, Dean would've rather taken Cas to homecoming than take Lisa.

The bell rang, and Gordan Walker was dragging Dean to the football field.

"Dean, do you remember when we were good friends?" Gordan asked. "And then why we weren't friends anymore?"

"Yeah, I guess," Dean kicked at the grass, something he knew Gordan would be annoyed with.

"Let me refresh your memory. I tried to get you to break up with Lisa before you two got to serious?"

"Yeah, but you just wanted her back."

"I would never want that abusive, homophobic devil-of-a-girl back."

"She abused you?"

"Yeah, man. Hit me, and told me it was my fault. Sound familiar?"

Dean was taken aback. "You think she's abusing me? Lisa always said that boys can't be abused."

"Dean," Gordan took one of his hands, gently, as if Dean was a delicate feather, "she's a manipulative, abusive girl, and now she's dragged you into her cycle that she goes through with all her boyfriends. Why do you think Thomas LeBritt went to boarding school for a year in ninth grade? Why do you think I left Lisa? All those future boys, too. Lisa's a hurricane, Dean. And you're drowning."

"I can't leave her, Gordan, I tried. And homecoming tomorrow....." Dean trailed off.

"Listen, Dean, everyone knows that you and Cas Novak are head-over-heels, so-adorable-its-gross, in love with each other. It's no secret. But are you going to act on what you guys have?"

"Everyone?"

"Well, I know over half of the school ships you. Nearly everyone except Lisa."

"Well, of course Lisa doesn't like the idea of me and Cas. I'm her boyfriend."

"No, Dean," Gordan said gently, "you're her punching bag."

Dean was missing from lunch. Lisa was mumbling to herself, something about extra punishment? Cas didn't want to pry into whatever kinky thing Dean and Lisa had going on in the bedroom.

Everyone at the table was talking about their homecoming plans for tomorrow. Benny and Andrea were going together, obviously, and Charlie and Jo, and Anna had been asked by one of the football players. Kevin was going with the new junior girl he had been seeing, and Garth and Cas were going stag. Meg had offered to take Cas, but he had polity declined. Because he was a hopeless, romantic sap and wanted to go with someone special. Preferably a tall, blonde, green-eyed swimmer, who unfortunately was taking his kinky girlfriend to the dance. Cas hoped that it was a kink thing, and that Dean wasn't being abused or something. He did have a lot of new bruises along his neck and back and rib cage, not that Cas was looking at the other boys chest during swim practice. Or anywhere else.

When Dean entered the cafeteria, Cas's heart skipped. He barely noticed as Lisa stormed off, but still watched as Dean stumbled after her.

"Jeez, you would think that she would be happy to see her boyfriend," Kevin muttered to Ruby.

"I know," Ruby agreed. "They've been a little strange since they got back together." Ruby glanced at Cas, who blushed.

"I hope they're okay," Andrea looked worried.

"I don't," Benny joined in. He elbowed Cas. "The chicks no good for him. Devil in heels, I'd say." Benny took another bite of his burrito.

"They don't have any chemistry," Anna added. "Unlike some people, who aren't a couple, I might add." She stared daggers at Cas.

"Remember when Lisa was dating Gordan? He had bruises like Dean has," Jo pointed out.

"Do you think she's abusing him, babe?" Charlie asked her girlfriend.

"Maybe? I don't know yet, and we shouldn't pry into their relationship unless they kill each other." Jo grabbed Charlie's hand subconsciously. 

"I don't think they would _kill_ each other," Cas spoke up.

Jo studied Cas for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. If Lisa killed Dean, she'd be killed by all the lesbians in prison for being homophobic," she joked, lightening up the mood.

Cas headed to Dean's after school, a plan of what he would already say in his head. He rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Cas," John Winchester, Dean's dad, opened the door. "He's upstairs." The Winchester house was nice, in a clean and safe neighborhood as opposed to where Cas lived. He remembered a Conversation he and Dean once had. _But, Cas, my house feels too big. I like your house much better. More comfy. More homey._ Cas climbed the stairs three at a time, stopping at Dean's door.

"Hello," Dean's voice called from inside of the room.

"Hey, Dean," Cas opened the door. "You okay?"

"No, Cas. I'm defiantly not okay." Dean laughed, and winced at the pain at his ribs.

"Take off your shirt, Dean," Cas commanded. 

Dean took off his shirt, and Cas could see the bruises all over his back, his neck, his ribs, his face a bloody mess. "Dean, what happened?"

"I think you know what happened, Cas," Dean wheezed.

Cas grabbed Ace bandages he had brought in his bag, and began wrapping them around Dean's damaged ribs. "I think that you're just bruised, Dean. Badly," Cas focused on the sounds Dean was making, the sharp intake of breath signaling where Dean hurt most. "Why would she do this?" He asked.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend to her, Cas," Dean had started to cry silently. "It's all my fault."

"Dean, being a victim of abuse is never your fault," Cas lifted Dean's chin, cupping the other boy's face in his hands. "This is not your fault. You treated her with love and affection, and she lashed out her pent-up frustration on you." 

Without warning, Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's, softly, because Lisa had punched him on the mouth. "I love you, Cas." Dean whispered, staring into his best friends electric blue eyes.

"I love you too, Dean," Cas pushed closer, and Dean gasped in pain. "Dean! Are you okay?" Cas was so worried, Dean kissed him again to comfort him.

"I'm alright, Cas. You're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave ideas for the new chapter in the comments!! Also, whats your opinion on Dean and Gordan's new friendship?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have honestly been staring at this chapter for 2 months and then closing the tab. This fic hasn't been updated in so long I'm so sorry I'll try to catch up with it this week.

Cas was on top of him, Dean panting, nearly _begging_. 

Cas bent down, unbuttoning Dean's shirt.

Cas tore off his own shirt, the boys long fingers tracing Deans abs. 

Cas slid out of his pants, loosening Dean's belt.

Cas licked at Dean's tanned skin.

Cas threw Dean's pants off of the bed.

Cas dragged his fingertips around the head of Dean's dick, causing Dean to gasp with pleasure.

Cas leaned down and said, "Get up, breakfast time," in a voice that sounded a lot like Sammy's.

Cas slid a finger into Dean, and Dean woke up.

"Sammy?" Dean rubbed his eyes.

"Mom said you have to get up and get ready for your dance," Sammy ran back downstairs, and Dean could smell Mary's famous Nutella waffles. He groaned, remembering the all-to-vivid dream he had been woken from.

"Save me a plate, Mom," Dean hollered as he walked into the connected bathroom next to his room.

He walked into the shower, and his erection pulsed at the hot water. Dean ignored it for a couple of minutes, letting the steamy droplets of water run down his face. His hands gripped the base of his dick, his mind wandering to Cas. Cas Novak, the sweet boy with the dirty mouth that got Dean hot and bothered in seconds. Dean jerked his hand over his dick. He went faster and faster, the image of Cas's naked body in his mind. The way Cas moved in the water, the way a speedo fit the brown-haired boy's ass was enough to make Dean come. Ropes of white come lined the shower wall, and Dean rode out the high of his orgasm. He stepped out of the shower, grateful the water washed off the mess he had made of the shower.

"So Dean, what are you and Lisa going to do after the dance?" John asked Dean as he sank into a seat at the kitchen table.

Dean blinked a couple of times, remembering he was taking Lisa to the dance and not Cas. "I dunno. Whatever she's got planned, I guess."

"Make sure you use protection, son," John went back to reading his book, and Dean choked on his waffle.

"John," Mary scolded, "not at the table."

"Sorry dear," John winked at his boys.

"Is Cas going to the dance?" Sammy asked. "I know how much he means to you, since when you were sleeping...." Dean kicked his brother before Sammy had the chance to tell their parents about the not-so-platonic feelings Dean was harboring for Cas. "Ouch, Dean," Sammy complained.

"Boys," Mary warned, her motherly tone not working on Dean and Sam at all.

"Yes, Mom?" Dean asked innocently.

"Don't you be smart with me, Dean Winchester," Mary ruffled her eldest boy's hair.

"Sam, what are you doing today?" Dad asked Sam as Dean went back to his room. His room was a mess, clothes all over the floor, and he saw the pajamas he had torn off before he had climbed into the shower. His homecoming suit was hanging at the door, the fabric so soft Dean was scared if he'd put it on, it would rip. It was a gorgeous suit, but if only Dean was going with Cas, not Lisa. He sighed, and checked the clock. _11:14_ The dance started at six, so Dean had a little less then seven hours to prepare for what he planned to do there.

Dean: Hey Cas

Cas: Hello

Dean: R u going with anyone to the dance?

Cas: No, I'm going stag with a couple of other people

Dean: Want to watch a movie with me?

Cas: Theater or home?

Dean: Theater is a date place, Cas

Dean regretted pressing send. Three, four, five, six minutes passed by before Cas began typing a response.

Cas: Sorry, I should've known. Home it is. C u in 15?

Dean: C u

Dean turned off his phone, imagining the look on Castiel's face when he got that message from Dean. His head would be turned a little to the side, his eyebrows furrowed, tiny teardrops forming in his eyes. If only Dean had enough courage to just ask Cas out like a normal person, instead of sneaking around and humping in the backseat of the Impala. Kisses stolen behind locked doors, not even real kisses, kisses that say _I want you but you aren't mine._


End file.
